


Draco Malfoy in the Muggle world

by kiema01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Draco in Muggle world, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, Sectumsempra, draco become a muggle, switch body
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: Draco thought he died but fortunately for him he didn't the only problem is he woke up in the muggle world in with a different body





	Draco Malfoy in the Muggle world

**Author's Note:**

> Author note: I suck at English rules in using comma and period so sorry if you notice some out of place or not in place punctuation marks or wrong spelling: P
> 
> Forgive me I’m too lazy to do some research I don’t know anything about Britain education system or places so I will just invent some if you don’t like that then just don’t read this and move on with your life like this never happen :P

**Draco POV**

I died. Thanks to potter using some dark spell, although I know he didn’t intend what happened that night. I still remember how he cried beside me saying sorry over and over again while trying to heal me, too bad he sucks at healing spells and nobody was there beside us even though potter was shouting for help.

My whole body hurts it was unbearable and i feel really sleepy I tried to fight the urge to do so hoping that someone would come but nobody did, I looked at potter one last time he looks like a mess he’s hand was now covered with my blood he’s still trying some healing spells while urging me to stay awake I want to but I can’t so I slowly closed my eyes, drifting into a deep sleep

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's so short but i will make it up to you guys next chapter probably, most likely :)


End file.
